


Anything Can Happen

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :)), M/M, and a proposal, fluff fluff fluff, mentions of sexy times, so many, so many headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis and a hair bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Happen

It all started with the hair.

Harry was getting ready for a workout and plopped down into Louis’ lap with an elastic band, chirping, “Pony tail please!”

Louis sighed, grabbing the elastic out of his hand. Harry sat there patiently while Louis gathered up a small handful, running some of the strands through his fingers to check the length. “H, don’t you think it’s time you cut this mop? I know you were really excited about going to Johnny Depp’s house, but this is taking it a bit far.”

“Hilarious,” He tugged on a piece of Louis’ fringe that peeked out from under his beanie. “Besides, you’re one to talk wolfie; when’s the last time you cut yours?”

Louis shrugged, putting the finished touches on the pony tail, “Can’t say I remember.” He suppressed a laugh when Harry pulled out a headband as well, because, _only_ Harry. He studied his face for a moment; the wheels in his head turning rapidly. “What if we have a bet?”

“A bet for what?”

Louis grabbed his face, leaning in for a hard kiss. He finished it with a pinch to his cheek. “A hair bet silly.”

Harry eyed him up cautiously, “And what’s the end game?”

Louis drummed his fingers on Harry’s stomach, his eyes narrowed in thought. “I don’t know yet, but I’m going to win, so it doesn’t really matter does it?”

Harry clasped their hands together in a handshake. “Look at you all confident when I’ve already got a head start. You’re on Tomlinson.”

..

Harry never should have made this bet.

He already knew how competitive Louis was; but what he didn’t realize was just how fucking _fit_ Louis was going to look with messy, shaggy hair; that made him look like he was in a perpetual state of ‘I just got my brains shagged out.’

Needless to say, Harry was having trouble concentrating at times on stage. Liam more often than not was whispering in his ear to tone down his serial killer stare; which he would grumble about later on in the bus, “I don’t do that.”

And that was always followed by a chorus of, “Yes, you do Haz.” and “So, so creepy.”

Louis howled with laughter, crawling into his lap, trying to kiss his pout away. “Aww baby, I love your creepy love stare.”

Niall yelled out from somewhere in the front of the bus, “Like you’re any better Lou! What, with that weird fond thing your face does.”

“SHUT UP.” He found Harry’s lips again, smiling into their kiss, “Bloody wankers.”

Harry eagerly returned the kiss; moving to slide his hands into the back of Louis’ hair, only to have them stopped midway. He broke off the kiss, throwing on his best angry toddler face, “Louuuu come on, why can’t I touch it?”

He smiled innocently, batting his stupidly long eyelashes, “I don’t make the rules H, I’m sorry.”

“ _Actually_ , you did.”

Louis eased off his lap and ran his hands through his hair; subconsciously messing up the fringe the same way Harry used to, giving him a smug smile. “In the words of Mick Jagger; you can’t always get what you want young Harold.”

…

So that’s how it continued; Harry desperately trying to touch Louis’ hair any chance he got, and Louis playfully smacking his hands away each and every time. Harry eventually got so pissy about it that he decided to exact his own revenge on Louis, in the form of tiny little yellow shorts.

Louis had been staying in and chilling with Zayn for the majority of their Australia trip, so Harry went to the beach one morning when he knew that Louis was still on his way to the hotel and fucking _frolicked_ in the sand like he was on a photo shoot for the next Sports Illustrated swimsuit calendar. Even Cal was shaking his head at him by the time they all went back to their respective rooms.

When he walked into the bedroom Louis looked up from his laptop, slowly shutting the lid. He got up from the couch; strutting over to Harry with his arms crossed, flickering a glance down at his shorts, “Nicely played Styles.”

 Harry moved over to the bed to sit down, leaning back on his elbows. He flashed a wide smile, one that was wiped of his face fairly quickly when Louis was suddenly on his knees, yanking the shorts down so they sat in a pool around his ankles.

Louis curled his hands around the back of his knees and pulled him so he was almost hanging off the edge of the bed…and immediately darted his head in between Harry’s legs, putting his tongue to work.

Harry bit down on his fist to muffle his whimpers, but he definitely heard Louis when he finally gave him the okay he had been waiting weeks for.

“You can touch my hair babe.” His voice was raspy and his breath warm against Harry’s thigh.

He reached down and greedily slid his hands through it and oh it felt so good, and it was so, so long and in that same moment Louis’ teeth found his thigh, letting his fingers replace his tongue and…

“Oh—“

Harry came without even being touched once.

“Harry!”

He blushed, smacking a hand over his face because this was so ridiculous. “Oops.”

Louis popped his head up, resting his chin on his thigh. Harry glanced down meeting his mischievous smile. “Hi!”

Harry fell back down against the pillows shaking his head at the ceiling, “Idiot.”

“Hey now, that’s lovable idiot who just made you come with my hair. I think it’s safe to say I’ve won this thing.”

Harry motioned at him to come up on the bed; folding into Louis’ side when he lay down next to him. “I think you might be right.”

…

In the end they weren’t really sure who won because neither of them had bothered to cut their hair by the time the tour was over. They probably should, seeing as they had a load of promo coming up, but for now they were going to enjoy their short time off.

Harry had big plans to do nothing but hole up in their house for an entire week; watching crap telly, eating crap food (okay maybe that wasn’t true, at least on Harry’s part) and wear little to no clothes.

Except that apparently Louis had other plans. They slept through most of the first day; but when Harry woke up Louis was surprisingly already awake and very much not in their bed. That was _not_ a part of his wake up plan; he wanted a warm cuddly boy clinging to him, offering blow jobs in exchange for Harry making breakfast for dinner.

He wrapped the fleece blanket that had been sitting on the end of their bed around his shoulders and wandered downstairs, frowning when he didn’t see Louis sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil.

He noticed that the door to the basement was open, so he trudged down the stairs expecting to find Louis in his games room.

When they had first purchased the house, the number one thing they both wanted was a room each to keep their collectables in. Louis naturally got the larger of the rooms, though only by default once he had started ordering his enormous comic book statues.

Harry had watched them install the first one with wide eyes. “Holy shit Lou, do you think you could have gotten anything bigger?”

He walked over to jab a finger into Harry’s chest. “ _Excuse me_ ; do I make fun of all the yoga crap you’ve been acquiring? Don’t think I haven’t seen that Buddha statue you’re trying to hide in the backyard.”

 After that, they didn’t comment on what they put in their rooms. But when he poked his head inside the door to Louis’ room he wasn’t in there. Okay. The only other place he could be was in Harry’s, so he turned to head back down the opposite way. He heard the sounds of a guitar being strummed and stopped in the door way to watch for a moment.

Louis was sat crossed legged on the rug in the middle of the room, his brow drawn in a line of concentration as he strummed out different chords.

“Lou?”

He whipped around, nearly spilling the cup of tea he had placed to the left of him. “Shit H, you scared me!”

Harry propped a hip up on the door frame; a flash of concern crossing his face. “You alright?”

He scrambled up to his feet, walking over to tuck himself under the blanket and snuggled into Harry’s warm chest. “I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep. I hope you don’t mind that I’m in here using one of your rickety old guitars,”

He tried to play it off as a joke, but Harry could hear the nerves in his voice. He pried him away from his chest so he could search his eyes. “Are you being serious? It’s _our_ house Lou, so whatever is in it is yours too. You know that.”

Louis tried to joke it off again though, “Oh? Are you in there having long chats with Spiderman when I’m not home?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

 Louis nodded, pushing Harry into the room and into one of the plush chairs he had sitting in a corner. “I’m great! Hey, why haven’t I ever blown you in here, let’s do that yah?”

Once Louis’ mouth was around him and attempting to give him the most energetic blow job of all time, he thought yes, this is the mini vacation he had been dreaming about.

It was just Louis’ odd mood that had Harry a little bit worried.

…

Unfortunately Louis’ flighty mood continued throughout the week; Harry would often find him hidden away with a guitar and every time he asked what he was working on he would wave a hand, putting the instrument aside, “Oh nothing babe, you know I’m rubbish at guitar.”

And then like clockwork he would distract Harry from asking anymore questions with his mouth, nimble little fingers and the holy grail; his hair.

“I know you want to touch it; come and get your gorgeous little bum in this shower right now,” he called out in a high pitched, sing song voice.

Basically, Harry was living with a lunatic. He supposed he was just going to have to get used to it.

…

Harry had gone out into London for the day to catch up with James Corden and his family for lunch; which meant Louis had been left to his own devices all day. He wasn’t sure what he was going to be coming home to after his week of strange behavior.

He kicked off his shoes at the front door and shook the rain out of his hair. He stilled suddenly, giving a sniff to the air. Oh no.

He bolted down the hall that led to their kitchen and found a beaming Louis there; surrounded by pink cupcakes and Harry’s oldest guitars in his hands.

“What’s going on?”

Louis indicated to one of the stools on the other side of their island, “Have a seat babe. “

Harry padded over to him, sliding onto the stool and perched there with his hands in his lap. He quirked an eyebrow at Louis.

He nodded, testing out a few chords on the guitar before he started speaking. “Okay, so I was attempting to learn one of those bloody romantic songs you’re always tweeting about, but then I remembered how shit I was at guitar, though in hindsight I probably should have learned something on the piano and—“

Harry laughed. “Lou? You’re rumbling love.”

“Right, right,” He cleared his throat and started to play. “Harry, Harry, that boy with the curls, they said they’d get him all the girls. But that’s not true, cause I’m all yours, I especially love you on all fours,”

Harry choked; coughing into his fist, “ _Louis,_ ”

“Shhh, I’m not done…But here’s the thing, what he did to my soul, he was the other half that finally made me whole. So Harry Styles, my darling sweet pea, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Harry coughed once more, breathless. “What?”

Louis hopped off the counter, gently placing the guitar down on the island so he could take Harry’s hands in his. “I’m serious H. I realized during this ridiculous hair bet that I always want to do stupid things like that with you, because who has that much fun together? Over a _hair_ bet? I knew when I was 18, and I know it even more so now.” He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket, opening it with trembling hands. “I know you can’t wear it on the proper finger, but I figured it would fit in with the rest of your pirate jewels until you can move it over.”

Harry bit back a sob, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, “So, does this mean we have to cut our hair now?”

“Only if you say yes.”

…

If was safe to say that they had both won the hair bet. 


End file.
